I'll Be There
by JadeBeckOTP
Summary: She had took him by storm. At the first 9 words she stole his heart. And he never wants it back. Zacey.


**Author's Note: Well I'm pretty proud of this. I had to write this twice because before it just deleted on me but I say it came out pretty good, no damage. Oh yeah by the way this is not an official song fic. It does have ****I'll be there by the Jackson 5**** in it, but it's not an official song fic. I took bits and pieces of the song and scrambled it around. So, don't be too confused.**

* * *

_He had fallin' for her. What happened to him was something he never expected. And he doesn't regret a second of it._

What cemented his feelings for her was when she first sang for them in the band room. Although it wasn't her voice, as some would choose to believe. Her voice, it's so soft, so smooth and perfect in every way. But no, she had already had him before he had even heard the beautiful thing.

What _did_ captivate him in fact was her song of choice.

_**I'll be there by the Jackson 5.**_

She had him at the first 9 words

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

And right then and there she had him.

_hahaha_

She faked a laugh and he couldn't help but smile.

_Togetherness that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

Terrible. She was terrible. But he fell for her anyway.

He doesn't know how but somehow he understood her as she sung that song. He knew everything she was feeling. She was hurting and she wasn't putting her all into the small performance because the last time she put her all into anything, she lost everything. The people she cared for most. Her "_friends_" had just dumped her. They chewed her up and spit her out like she was nothing.

She was hurting and he could tell.

_I'll be there to comfort you,_

_Build my world of dreams around you,_

_I'm so glad that I found you_

_I'll be there with a love that's strong_

_I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on_

He didn't know why those lyrics had popped into her head as she sung at first. But then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

The moment he had found her in the lunch room being laughed at by everyone around her. Her "friends" had set her up. She was left with nothing, no one.

Until he came along. He distracted the crowd, and saved her. And then he brought her to the hidden band room, where he plans on making all his dreams of being a successful band come true. And he asked her to be a part of it.

He started thinking that maybe her sing that song in particular was a small thank you for him. It didn't take long for him to realize that, that was exactly what she was doing. She was thanking him for making her feel special again. The thought of him making her feel special warmed his heart. That fact that he could do that for her made him happy.

But she was still hurting. She was still hiding, and he was the only one who could see this. He knew that he was the only one that could help her. He couldn't let her walk out of his life, not like this.

So, before she could leave discouraged by Stevie's comment he ran after her, almost yelling her name for her not to go.

"I know you just got dumbed by your friends and you're feeling kind of low." he said softly.

"So what." She replied hopelessly.

"Sing that!" He said too enthusiastically because she turned around to leave. "No really," he responded more softly. "Take that feeling and sing it." He looked her in the eyes to reassure her. Once he saw that she was ready he took a step back.

_Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter_

_Togetherness, well that's all I'm after_

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there_

Bound. Bound to the ground, that's what his feet were. He couldn't move from his place. Part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to miss a second of the phenomenal specimen.

And OK maybe he voice did help confirm his feelings for her because the moment she started singing he felt something tugging at his heart strings. That voice, the beautiful pure, voice. He knew one like that only comes around once in a lifetime. And oh, he could spend a life time listening to it. The pain and hurt but the strength. There was strength in it that he didn't know she had.

It's as if everything about her was more captivating than be before. Of course he had feelings for Kacey before. How could you not? He's pretty sure she had him at hello, that he had fallin' for her on his first day at Brewster High, when they were assigned lab partners. The electricity that shot throw him as they shook hands was unmistakable.

But this somehow was different. At that very moment he knew it was true that he would never fall out of love with Kacey Simon. Not that he would ever want to. Zander was entangled in her and there was no way out.

He thought he would stand there forever until she moved toward the microphone, unfreezing his from his position. He moved over to his spot and took his guitar abandoning his books that he didn't even know he dropped.

He heard her chime as she asked if they knew a song he immediately identified as Only You Can Be You by the Flow. They're an underground band that almost no one has heard of. Part of him was amazed that she even knew about them.

Then caught how her tone changed. Not just her tone of voice but in song. She had gone from a song about wanting someone to be there when she needs them to a song about excepting herself the way she is.

And he's proud to say he helped do that for her. He had to took her piece-of-crap-day, and made her feel special again. He was receiving another 'thank you' from her and he knew it. He knew it because they have this connection. A connection through music. It was an amazing feeling, something he never felt before. It's a once in a lifetime feeling. And they have a once in a lifetime romance.

Zander made a promise to himself, whenever Kacey's feeling low he'll always be there to put that beautiful smile back on her face.

_I'll reach out my hand to you I'll have faith in all you do_

_Just call my name and I'll be there_

* * *

**Author's Note: So there it it my first Zacey. I'm sorry if it's crap and if you there's a lot of grammatical errors. Like I said I wrote it twice and when I finished I really didn't want to edit it, please forgive me. Feedback it's most appreciated, so pleeeeaaase give it? Zacey is my OTP now!**

**Live, Love, Zacey 3**


End file.
